Life Style of Tristan Taylor
by Lily Bob
Summary: He thought his life was normal even with all the 'saving the world' stuff. When someone new enters his life how much will his life change. Chaseshipping (DukeTristan)


Hi everyone. This is my first YGO post on so I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. If I did, they would put the new shows on sooner and would kill Tea.

(By the way, those who've seen the Random Numbers website will know that this story has been done by Oracle of Elements. She is my cousin and wants this story to be associated with me since I plan to specialise in YGO shounen ai. Thank you and goodnight.

**Life Style of Tristan Taylor**

It was always the same thing everyday. Wake up, have breakfast, get dressed, meet friends, help them save the world from some sort of new threat, eat lunch, cheer on friends as they duel against the new threat with their lives on the line, go home, have dinner with oblivious parents, go to sleep.

People would say that wasn't anywhere near normal and would probably send me to the loony bin for saying such strange things, but this was my life and it was normal to me. Nothing changed until that fateful day when he came into my life.

At first I didn't consider him part of our group. He only entered our circle of friends because he was one of those threats that had to stopped, but then decided that he'd prefer to hang around with us and change everything.

I kept running into him after that. Not only with my friends, but alone as well. I remember when I was walking through the park, trying to clear my mind after a stressful day when I unwillingly ran into him and his group of fangirls who seemed to follow him around like flies. He saw me and headed towards in my direction. I couldn't walk off since I knew he knew that I'd seen him so we ended up walking together. He flashed a perfect smile at me as he told his legion of fans to leave him alone for a while before tagging along as I continued to walk.

"How are you?" he asked.

He dared to talk to me after what he did to my friends!

I shrugged and mumbled an, "Ok."

After a while I started to enjoy his company and we talked about everything; sports, games, music, families, interests and many more things.

When we reached the gates, the sun was starting to set and we both had things to do. We parted ways with a wave and a promise to call each other another time to get together again perhaps with Joey or Yugi.

It was then when I saw him wink at me before he walked off slowly. I pushed it to the back off my mind with the thought that it was a trick from the dim light or he was actually winking at a girl he'd seen behind me and didn't think any more about it.

Later when I was supporting my friends in a tournament, we met again. He saved me from probably a vicious beating and helped me escape with Joey's sister from those creepy 'Rare Hunter' guys. I guess I owed him, but he never brought the event up again so I assumed I was off the hook.

He came with us on Kaiba's blimp and we got the chance to talk again. Then, completely out of the blue, he asked me about my love life. I wondered why he asked me this even though I ended up telling him about my past crush on Miho from school and my lack of girlfriends since then.

When I did ask him why he wanted to know, he simply looked at me straight in the eyes and said, "Just wondering."

Again, I pushed that nagging thought away and tried to quieten the ideas that were forming in my mind. He was a friend, not my best friend like Joey, but a friend none the less and I wasn't going to jeopardise what we had because of strange thoughts that were probably completely wrong. We fought over Serenity for God's sake! He wasn't…couldn't be…It was only a couple of times that I gotten that strange feeling about him which didn't mean anything.

Unfortunately, those thoughts returned in full flow a few days after arriving on Kaiba's island in the middle of the sea. Joey had been defeated by that freak Marik and I was in need of someone to talk to so I went to him. He was the only one who'd really listen now since Yugi had his own match coming up.

I tapped lightly on his door, half hoping that he was off somewhere with Serenity even though this would have made my blood boil. I was about to turn around and head back to my room when his door opened and he looked out at me. We said our hellos and then he invited me inside.

Oddly enough, his room reminded me very much of mine, a complete mess, but an organised mess.

We sat together on the end of his bed in silence until I shifted my weight slightly to the left. I'm not really sure what he thought I was doing, but a few moments later he'd pushed me on to the bed and was leaning over me as if he was going to kiss me. I ducked out from under him and stood up, my eyes wide with shock.

"What the hell are you doing!" I remember yelling at him.

Unfortunately, I also remember his face when I said that. It was a picture of fear and extreme embarrassment.

"I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong!" I told him before I ran out of there.

I never told anyone about him in case he didn't want anyone to know. It wasn't until the next day when my normal life officially got weird.

We had both tried to avoid each other and I'm sure that our friends were wondering why our Serenity argument had completely stopped. Neither of us actually said much at all and I was sure I'd heard him sobbing softly in his room more than once.

I would have gone to comfort him had he not tried to…well, tried to do something to me the previous night. I was too confused.

It was late that night when my life changed.

I was standing on the very top of the blimp looking out at the beautiful blue sea and going through a lot of stuff in my head. I never even heard him come up behind me.

"It's a nice night," he said, nearly making me jump out of my skin.

"What do you want?" I asked him once I'd calmed down.

"To talk."

"About?"

"About what happened yesterday."

I turned away from him and gazed out to sea once more. He came up next to me and leaned against the metal railings.

For a while, neither of us spoke and I didn't more an inch in case he tried anything again.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"So you should be. What were you even thinking?"

"I don't know. The way we were talking to each other, I thought we'd become more than good friends and I suddenly felt all these feelings for you."

"Feelings like what?"

He turned to me and bit his lower lip, not daring to look me straight in the eye.

"I really like you Tristan. More than I've ever liked someone before. I thought you felt the same way."

"Does this mean you're…"

I couldn't even say it. Luckily, he nodded and spared me the embarrassment.

"Did you actually think I was straight after you saw the way I dress?"

"Well, I did wonder…but that's not the point! What you did last night…it…it…"

"Upset you? Disgusted you? What, Tristan?"

I paused. How could I phrase this?

"It made me think a lot, something I rarely do."

He laughed softly and finally looked up at me and I couldn't help gaze into his deep green eyes.

"It confused me. No guy's ever done that to me before and I didn't know what to do."

I could see his emerald eyes fill with disappointment and he turned to leave. Quickly, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

Without knowing what I was doing, I pulled him closer and pressed my lips against his. He was obviously surprised, but he seemed to take it quite well and soon joined in as well by placing one hand behind me head and one around my waist.

As we parted, I took another look at his eyes. They shone brightly in the moon light with happiness and relief.

"I think I like you too," I told him before he pulled me forward and we started kissing again.

After that we saw a lot more of each other. We still put on the fight over Serenity to hide our secret and flirt without our friends knowing, and left the kissing until we were in private.

I guess my life changed for the better, although sometimes that drama queen is a little had to put up with. We're an official couple now if you can call it that and my partner is currently nibbling the bottom of my ear.

Duke…stop it…I'm trying to write…Duke!

This is Duke. Tristan can no longer come to his precious computer now as he has a certain business to take care of. Goodbye.

* * *

Thanks for reading. My own work will soon be posted beside this fic. R&R to show Oracle and myself how much you care. 


End file.
